Living with the new kid
by RedKi
Summary: Meet Amber, a senior in highschool, many friends. She hoped to have a uneventful year of school until the new kid arrives and turns things upside down... I suck at summaries but I promise it's a good read.


**Welcome Fanfictians, another story for you to enjoy. This story is based real life and some real people and most of them my friends so no bad talking them. Enjoy the story.**

The air was crisp, the sun raised making the sky turn a beautiful orange colour the same colour as her hair. She hadn't seen or felt it for a good 2 months. The familiar feel of the bus moving across the dirt road. In a way she kinda missed it, but she didn't at the same time. Summer was over and she missed it already. She always hated the first day of school, everyone dressed up all nice for no reason. She _hated_ dressing up. It made no sence to her at all.

This was her last year of high school and she was going making the most of it. So she sat in silents until the bus stopped at the school. She made her way off the bus and walked up to the door. She took a deep breath and entered the building.

Looking around to see some farmiliar faces and she smile. She walk the halls to find her normal locker she always had, number 687. Ever since her first year she had it. After throughing her stuff into the locker she wandered the halls seeing all her old classmates.

She hadn't been with this school long but she was here long enough to know everyone in grade 12. As she wandered she noticed someone walking down the hall. She had never seen him before. New student.

As he walked by she looked at him, he never noticed.

Before he walk past her, she looked him over once. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, a black t-shirt that was covered by a red hoodie. His backpack hung over his one shoulder and was open just a little. His skin was dark and his hair was short. But what she noticed the most was his eyes. They were beautiful.

He had walked by and she turned to look at him again. She just stared at him, she didnt know why.

She was broken from her trance when one of her friends jumped her from behind. "Looky here girls... Amber's here!" She turned to see Taylor, followed by Maria.

Her smile grew from ear to ear. "OMG! Hey guys and what have I told you about calling me Amber... its Red." She hugged them all.

Maria put her hands on her shoulders. "Guess what?"

Red looked at her "What?"

Maria just started jumping. "WE'RE SENIORS!"

Red started jumping in excitement. "OMG! Your right!"

As they jump she didn't notice the new kid watching. But he didn't for long he just smiled and made his way back down the hall.

The bell rang soon after there little episode. Red stopped jumping and turned and ran down the hall. "Sorry guys! I'm not beening late for Mrs. O's class on the first day!" She waved at her friends. "See you guys in the gym."

She turned and continued to her locker. When she got there she stuggled with the lock, trying to remember the combo. She heard someone in their locker near her, and out of curiousity she looked over.

And what she saw for some reason surprised her. 3 lockers down was the new kid. She didn't even know his name, so she found the courage to ask.

"Hello, your new here right? I'm Amber but my friends call me Red. What's your name?" She looked at him, he was still turned into his locker. She grabbed her math binder, calculator and her pencil. She closed her locker and made her way over to him. She repeated herself just in case he didn't hear her.

"My name is Red, what's yours?" She stood beside him, hoping he would notice. After standing there for a few minutes until he finally closed his locker and turned to her.

"I heard you the first time, and my name is Justin. You said something about your nickname being Red?" He closed his locker, turning to look at me.

"..Oh... Yeah my friends call me that... It kinda stuck after a while." She gripped her binder tightly, trying so hard not to blush.

"Well I think it's cute." He smiled. She couldn't hold it anymore, she blushed. "Well I better get to class. See you at lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah, you'll see me... Bye." She waved and he walked down the hall. She was staring at him again, she stood there for a good 3 minutes until the bell rang for class to begin.

"Ah Shit!" She ran down the hall, hoping that Mrs. O was running a little late. She wasn't. She walked into the door to find Mrs.O and the class looking at her. "Good morning Mrs. O..." She trailed off when she saw Justin. He was in her math class, and he was laughing at her.

"Your late Amber. On the first day of school at that." She shook her head. "Take your seat."

She took her seat and got ready for notes. Every year it was the same, first day was always the note day. She sat through math class almost falling asleep. As soon as she heard the bell she was up and out. But she looked back to see Justin get up. 'No! I'm not going to be late again.' She thought

She was excited for her next class. English. She loved English, most of the projects involved short stories or anything that involved writing. The only thing was that the classes she liked went by to fast and the ones she hated when on forever. But that's how it was and she couldn't change that.

Well as expected English went by in a flash. Time for lunch. She made her way to her locker, but felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned. It was Justin. "You didn't notice me in English did you?"

"Sure I did." She really didn't notice him.

"Then what row was I in then?" He smirked. He knew I didn't know the answer, he was playing with me.

"Um..." Red thought hard. She couldn't figure out what row so she just gave up. "Okay... Okay I didn't notice you. I was excited, English is my favorite subject besides Art..." She gripped her binder tight. "Where were you sitting?"

"... Right behind you..." She face palmed herself for not even realizing, carful to not hitting her glasses.

"I'm sorry..." She looked down in shame. How could she not have even noticed him? She was the worsed person ever.

"It's okay, were at the lockers now. After we eat, would you show me around if you don't mind?" He opened his locker and put his book away, grabbing his lunch and closing the locker again. He turned to Red for an answer.

Red had put her books away and closed her locker. Turned to him and said, "Sure, why not?"

After they had finished eating Red began to show Justin around the school. She made her way to the English section of the school. Their school was strange, every subject was in a different section of the school.

She walked the hall with Justin right behind her. "Grade 9 is there, 10 and 11 there, 12 there. Literacy and advanced are around the corner. Math is on the other end of the hall." She turned the corner were the literacy class was. " And here is history, the gym is down that hall. Oh and we have 3 gyms." They made their way throught the school, Red showed and named all the classes. In not time they were back at the lockers. "This hall is home to the wood and metal shop classes." She stopped at the locker and turned on her heel.

"So thats the whole school then. Wow." He smiled. Red nodded and sat down. He did the same. "So what class do you have next?" He asked.

"I have a spare next, what class do you have?" He just smiled and said.

"It's a surprise."

"You don't have the same thing as I do... Do you?"

"Yep. Where do we go for our spare?"

Red shook her head and sighed. "You can go anywhere you want, but I go to the library."

"Then I'm going too." He grinned at her.

"Okay but I have a question." She pointed at him.

"And what would that be?"

"Are you stalking me? You have had every class I have today... It's kinda creepy."

"I am not stalking you. I just have the classes and I was lucky enough to share them with you."

Red said nothing only blushed. Her face went completly red. "Um..."

"Are you feeling okay? You face is red, do you need some water or something?"

She stood up fast. "I'm okay!" She ran down the hall to the girls washroom. '_What is wrong with me?' _She thought.

She stayed in the washroom all through spare. She couldn't face him after what she did. She went to her locker and grabbed her books. She looked down the hall and saw Justin in the crowd. She ran for the Literacy class, sitting in her seat and took a deep breath.

She sat there wondering why she was avoiding him, so she wasn't paying attention.

"GINGIE!" She was hugged from behind.

"Thomas let go... and don't scare me!" She was given a shhhh but the teacher in the room. Thomas let go and sat beside her.

"Your face is red. Did something happen?" He popped one of his headphones out and looked at her, waiting for the juicy gossip.

"Nothing happened, you just scared me." She made a pouting face and turned away.

"Yep... That's it. I scared you." He smirk. He new something was up, he just needed to find a way to get it out of her. That's when he noticed someone walk in. "Hey look."

Red looked up to see Justin, again. Her eyes went wide and her face even redder. She hide her face in her arms.

Justin noticed and laughed, Thomas noticed and laughed as well.

'_I hate you both...' _She wanted to disappear. Why was she like this?

Justin sat behind her and Thomas couldnt help but look back every 5 seconds.

"Who is that guy? Oh and don't tell me you don't know because your face turned into a tomato as soon as he walked in that door." She had looked up to find Thomas looking into her eyes. Almost looking into her soul.

"If you wanna know ask him yourself." She looked away.

"Okay." He turned to Justin, "Who are you becasue Amber here seems to be interested in you." He smiled when he heard the sound of Red hitting her head against the desk.

"I'm Justin and I've noticed." Looking at Red that had her head on the desk hiding under her arms.

'_Why is this happening to me?' _Thought Red. She liked the guy but Thomas was being an ass and had to tell him.

She tried really hard to concentrate in class and to her surprise she was successful. The bell rang and she ran for it trying to get away but someone grabbed her, she turned to find... Thomas. '_Fuck off Thomas,'_ she looked over his shoulder to see Justin walking towards them. _'Let me go he's coming this way!' _ She panicked, pulling herself roughly out of Thomas' grip and ran down the hall.

She made it to her locker and grabbed her beg. Taking a deep breath she thought. _'Okay what's my problem? I can handle this... can't I?'_ Her life was turning into a romance manga and she didn't want it too.

"Amber there you are," she looked to see Thomas... With Justin again. _'Why!' _

She pretended that she didn't hear them and walked over to the bus. Her bus was last so she had to wait a little bit. She really hoped that Justin didn't take a bus, she heard a bus coming so she turned to see which one it was and saw Thomas right in front of her, glaring. She screamed and jumped into the air falling onto her butt.

"Okay Amber, what's your problem? You've been ignoring Justin and me since Literacy... What's up?" Thomas put his hand out offering to help her up. Red took the offer and was soon on her feet.

"My problem is that I like the guy and now I'm all embarassed and you told him!"

"He already noticed you like him."

"Well ya but still."

"Still what?"

"My bus is here see you Thomas." She went onto her bus and left Thomas with unanswered question, she was going to pay for that later she knew it.

The bus ride was like always; Loud, bumpy, and when she got off at her stop she would had a headache. All she wanted to do was go home and relax.

The bus stopped and she got off with her sister. "Hey Amber! How was you first day!" she said.

"Leave me alone Alicia."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone or I'm going to kick you if you don't shut up."

"You can't kick me you'll get in trouble."

I didn't even answer I just kicked her shin and she ran home screaming something like 'I'm telling mom on you,' or something like that.

I made my way too the big red apartment building, up the stairs to apartment 2 and opened the door. I opened the coat closet first "Mom I'm home, and before you yell let me explai..." She turned to see non other then Justin sitting on her couch. She froze in place.

"Welcome home Amber, this is..." Red cut her off.

"Justin" She said quickly.

"Oh! You know eachother already? Well Justin here will be staying with us until graduation."

Red stood there frosen in place, staring at Justin. All he did was smile.

**Well chapter 1 is finished... Review, favorite or both... You know you want too ~ See you next time.**


End file.
